Breaking Point
by Miracles79
Summary: What will happen when Sachiko catches sight of Yumi kissing Touko? How will she react to the woman she loves showing affection to another woman. Will the Ice Princess support her Petite soeur or will Sachiko confront Yumi and risk losing everything. A One-shot for your...enjoyment? No continuation.


Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

Breaking Point

By Miracles79

.

* * *

.

.

.

"And that concludes our meeting. Thank you all for coming in and I'll see you tomorrow" Sachiko said in a commanding voice to the attentive members of the Yamayurikai.

Her decision was met with unanimous agreement from the exhausted members of the student council who sighed in acknowledgement to Sachiko's abrupt end to the meeting. It had been a tiring day, and tomorrow would be no different. So with this thought uncomfortably lodged within their minds they collected their bags and offered their final farewells.

"Touko-chan. You left your notes."

And there it was that heavenly voice that could send Sachiko into incredible euphoria. The very voice she had grown to love, the very voice that plagued her mind with doubts and impossible dreams. Yet a voice she could not go a day without hearing.

Sachiko turned in the direction of the smiling girl who had stolen her heart and saved her from a lifeless existence. Fukazawa Yumi. How could a name invoke such a powerful emotion? Cause her heart to pace with added enthusiasm? Or to have an overwhelming need to be desired, to be loved by no one other than a person she had the honour of calling her Petite soeur.

'_Fukazawa Yumi.'_

"Oh, sorry Onee-sama. Thank you for reminding me. I'll get them now," Yoshino voice called from the bottom landing of the Rose Mansion. "Would you wait for me Noriko? I'll just be a second" Sachiko heard Touko ask from below as she cleared away her own papers from the desk and arranged them neatly within the confines of her purse.

Sachiko was hoping to spend some time alone with Yumi and felt now was the appropriate time to do so since the members of the Yamayurikai, minus Touko and Noriko, had already left. But she contented herself to wait, reluctantly allowing Touko to say her farewell's to her Onee-sama before she attempted to engage Yumi in conversation.

Touko made her presence felt as her hastened footsteps reverberated around the slightly cramp walls of the Rose Mansion. Annoyance flickering in her eyes, Sachiko turned as Touko jogged, unbefitting of lady who was always asked to walk with due elegance, towards Yumi a smile adorning her sublime features.

Giggling slightly behind her closed hand, Yumi attempted to scold her Petite soeur but failed miserably. "Now Touko-chan. What did I say about running in the halls?" Yumi couldn't hide her smile, as she looked at a person she held close to her heart. So full of life, trust and understanding.

Sachiko grimaced slightly at these words, ignoring Touko's matching smile which caused her eye brows to furrow in frustration. It wasn't that the Ice Princess held any ill feeling towards her cousin. It was merely the fact that Touko seemed so much closer, more important to Yumi then she believed she could ever be.

Yumi had finally found a Petite soeur. The events of their date had never been disclosed to her. Sachiko hadn't even spoken to Yumi for some time. The latter had been so wrapped up, so enamoured by her Petite soeur that she had felt forgotten, unwanted and no longer needed.

The thought had caused a burning fire within her eyes. An unsettling and uneasy feeling within her stomach which could only be lessened with an aggressive form of regular intakes of antibiotics. And many sleepless nights where Yumi's face, her sweet voice, her familiar presence was beginning to fade away little by little.

"Sorry Onee-sama. I forgot. It won't happen again, I promise" Touko cheerfully replied. Sachiko never saw the tender hug the two shared. Her back was turned from the pair, afraid that her bitterness and jealousy would be seen through by the usually perceptive Yumi. And if not Yumi then most definitely by her cousin who now only spoke fondly of Yumi.

That thought angered and hurt Sachiko. For several weeks she had reassured and prompted Yumi into believing that she needed a Petite soeur, that she should seek comfort in someone else other than herself. Sachiko regretted her action because after their brief meetings since her proclaimed soeurship she had come to learn one thing.

She wanted Yumi all to herself.

Returning to the present, Sachiko heard Yumi's alluringly sweet voice once more. Her eyes closing as the blissful sound passed through her ears, a smile reaching her lips at just the sound of her Petite soeur captivating laugh.

"Haha. Isn't that what you said last time Touko-chan? Go on catch up with Noriko before she grows cold." Yumi replied in high spirits as she held her Petite soeur within her arms. The simple act causing her demeanour to brighten as she held Touko earnestly within her warm, inviting arms.

Feeling the conversation was drawing to a close Sachiko turned. Hoping to be honoured by the beautiful sight of Yumi smiling towards her, love and understanding displayed within her mocha brown eyes. But as she turned to bid farewell to the pair, she froze in place pain crippling her body as she witnessed such an unfortunate sight.

Standing before Sachiko's very eyes were Yumi and Touko embracing one another, their lips pressed against each other in an equally warm and tender embrace.

Unaware of Sachiko's bleeding heart, Yumi pulled away from the chaste kiss and rubbed her Petite soeur's cheek affectionately. The sight of Touko always brought a smile to her face and now was no different. So Yumi did what felt so natural, she smiled down at Touko. The latter blushing and returning the smile nervously yet eagerly.

"Goodbye Onee-sama. I'll see you tomorrow." Touko remarked as she deatched herself from the intoxicating hug and proceeded merrily down the stairs. Her lips tingling with the simple touch from Yumi's soft, sweet and deliciously delectable lips.

"Goodbye Touko-chan" Yumi whispered fondly as she smiled at the retreating girl who had been blushing so innocently.

Sachiko stood, silently shaking with anger and despair as she faced Yumi. The latter failing to recognize the hostile aura exuding from the usually composed heiress of Lillian. The atmosphere within the room was tense but of course Yumi was oblivious to this fact as she offered a warm smile in Sachiko's direction before returning her attention to her unpacked handbag.

"What took you so long Touko-chan? You're blushing? What happened?" Sachiko heard Noriko's excited voice float through her ears from the ground floor. Her hands clenching at the younger girl's eager and cheerful reaction to such a painful occurrence in her already restrictively painful life.

Suddenly a troubling thought crossed her mind. Yumi's cheerful humming as she went about clearing the table was for the moment ignored by Sachiko as she stood rigid in deep contemplation.

'_Wait…'_

'_If they're kissing doesn't that mean…?'_

'_Isn't that a sign of companionship…?'_

'_Are Yumi and Touko together…?'_

'_Are they in love?'_

The multitude of questions had confused Sachiko as she internally pleaded for answers that would be to her liking. The think that hurt the most though was the thought that Yumi had found someone worthy of her. Sachiko had never considered herself worthy but that wouldn't have stopped her from loving Yumi with every fibre of her being.

She would have loved Yumi in a way Touko could never offer the angelic girl. No one could have held such a burning need for Yumi more than her. Nobody could have understood the power of their connection, the future she could have offered or the depths of her feelings for the beautiful brunette.

'_Why did I hold this feeling in for so long…?'_

'_Why didn't I confess when I had the chance…?'_

'_Too afraid to make a move…'_

'_Satisfied with our bond of soeurship…'_

'_Content to live out this lie…'_

'_In the hope that Yumi would find solace in my presence…'_

'_But I waited too long…'_

'_Yumi has found someone far more important than me…'_

'_Why couldn't I tell Yumi that I loved her?' _

Sachiko now realised that her dreams of growing old with Yumi by her side lay shattered at her feet. She had missed her chance to attain her happily ever after. Yumi was in love, it was clear as daylight to see. And Touko was the object of that affection; her own cousin was the one Yumi had fallen for and desired in her life.

Physically trembling at her own thoughts. Tears piercing through her blue ocean filled eyes. Sachiko silently held back the tears that threatened to penetrate her eyes lids, hoping that Yumi would not see such an unflattering sight. Hoping that Yumi wouldn't pity her or seek to comfort her in her despair because if she did then she would most definitely break down in a flood of uncontrolled tears, crying for Yumi to never leave her. To never forget her.

Perhaps Yumi didn't even need Sachiko in her life anymore. What was Sachiko after all, an un-biological soeur? She was nothing; the connection she felt so strongly in was stripped bare as nothing more than an artificial form of sisterly love borne not by want but by the teachings within Lillian's walls.

Perhaps Yumi would leave her, never to be seen again. Sachiko couldn't have that. She needed Yumi not only to function but to survive. Yumi was her everything. Her reason for being, her reason to wake up in the morning and her reason to continue living within her family's merciless rules and unwarranted etiquette.

Sachiko needed Yumi to survive. But what she wanted was a different matter. She wanted Yumi to fall for her. To willingly give her mind and body over to Sachiko. To trust in Sachiko that she was the only one for her. To be together and intimate until their allotted time was up.

It was a thought that entered her mind every waking second of the day. The dream that caused her to smile in her sleep with euphoric satisfaction, as she silently planned the life she would have. With Yumi by her side, smiling through every single moment. Their soeur bond being replaced with something far more intimate. The bond of their undying love.

Had innocent and hopeful thoughts suddenly became far more demented as she stared at Yumi was busily preoccupying herself with cleaning the cups in the sink.

Why did Touko receive the honour of touching **her **Petite soeur's lips or her flowing brunette hair?

Why was Touko allowed to touch Yumi's soft and alluring skin?

To taste Yumi's heavenly lips, her well-proportioned body…her ample breasts?

Why was Touko allowed to drink in the sight of someone so pure, so…?

* * *

.

.

.

Sachiko's field of vision changed. She was no longer within the familiar confines of Lillian's walls she was somewhere unnervingly foreign to her. The never ending landscape around her stretching to infinity as she gazed upon her new surroundings.

She was in a white world. No sound could be heard. No noise of any kind, no animals or the shrieking of birds. Not even familiar sensations of the wind brushing against her skin or the earth's gravity pressing against her body.

"mmm… Ahh, aww"

A voice. No not just a voice, a familiar voice which grunted unfamiliar words. Sounds of euphoria and ecstasy rang through the empty world as Sachiko observed her surroundings attempting to pinpoint is origin. Her observation was halted when she heard another familiar voice which purred in explained ecstasy.

"Ahh…AHH!"

_Lick, twist…_

What was going on? She heard an unsettling sound, followed by a moistening squelching sound as the voices high pitched screams intensified becoming more ragged and breathless.

"Touko-chan!"

Sachiko froze. The voice was not only memorable but impossible all at the same time.

'_It can't be…?'_

As Sachiko turned, she gasped in horror retreating slightly as she gazed upon the scene that left her speechless. There within Sachiko's vision lay Yumi and Touko, writhing in pleasure, completely naked wrapped in an intimate embrace as well as an intimate moment.

Coming to her senses, Sachiko regained control of her body and sprinted towards Yumi, prepared to go as far as to beat Touko into a bloody mess if she had to. Touko had no right to touch Yumi in such a way. Nobody did. No man nor woman had the right to handle Yumi in such an intimate way.

_Only her._

She continued towards the pair at a remarkable speed, horrified as she watched Touko claim ownership of Yumi's pert nipple with her unworthy mouth. Outraged as Touko slowly positioned her hand towards the brunette's moist and glistening sex. Probing Yumi's inner walls with a lustful stare as she continued to poke and rub the area teasingingly, eliciting pleasurable moans to emit from Yumi's quacking lips.

As she came ever closer her progress was suddenly halted as a thick shard of glass materialised between the intimate couple and the screaming woman who begged them to stop.

But they either ignored her or didn't she a reason to care. As Touko claimed Yumi's lips once more her tongue dominating Yumi's as the latter moaned and sighed in pleasure under the intense kiss. Touko's fingers sliding effortlessly into Yumi who met her thrusts with her hips with unreasonable eagerness, meeting Touko's finger stride for stride.

"Ahh!" Yumi screamed eyes closed as her body wrapped around Touko's outstretched fingers.

As Yumi screamed Sachiko did also not in pleasure but in immeasurable pain. The Heiress continued to pound her fists on the glass and she attempted to stop the scene that occurred before her very eyes. Tears protruding from her reddened eyes as she wailed, begging Yumi to stop.

"Stop it. Stop this please. Yumi! Yumi!" Sachiko screamed the pain in her wrists never registering as she continued to pound upon the thick glass which halted her progress yet allowed her to watch the traumatising scene with due clarity.

"Touko-chan! Touko-chan!" Yumi screamed the mere mention of the name causing her sex to throb and tighten forcefully against Touko's thrusting fingers.

Touko merely smiled, finally acknowledging Sachiko's presence as she smirked towards the girl who she had bested, who she had beaten. Feeling the need to rub it in Sachiko's face, Touko spoke clearly yet teasingly to the oblivious Yumi who continued to squirm beneath her touch, in beautiful ecstasy.

"Could you ever love another, Yumi?" Touko asked her eyes never leaving Sachiko's as she continued to probe Yumi's clitoris rolling it within around her forefinger, occasionally pinching it slightly to hear Yumi's surprised scream of pleasure as she waited for Yumi's response.

"No, I could never love another." Yumi replied breathing erotically as Touko probed, prodded and rubbed Yumi's sex with teasing proficiency.

Sachiko's eyes glistened with tears as she halted her assault on the glass. She felt lifeless, merely staring into Touko's triumphant eyes as the latter continued to show Sachiko how much Yumi loved her.

"Have you ever felt this way for anyone else, Yumi?" Touko responded her fingers moving slowly against Yumi which forced the latter to thrust her hips that much harder in the hope of granting her release.

"How could I? You are everything to me Touko-chan. You're all I will ever need." Yumi replied honestly as she silently claimed Touko's lips with her own. Rubbing them against her own as she nibbled, licked and taste Touko's delicious mouth both inside and outside.

As the kiss intensified, Yumi's breast's pressing against that of Touko's, Touko continued to stare into Sachiko eyes learnt her know how good Yumi's lips felt against her. The drill haired girls eyes telling the Ice Princess how good it felt to be loved and desired for by the youngest daughter of the Fukazawa Family.

"Tell me…Yumi," She said between kisses as Yumi attempted to silence her demanding that Touko continue the kiss that had plagued her mind for so long. "do you…think…anyone…could make you…feel as good…as…I…do?" Touko breathed the words as she willingly continued the kiss granting Yumi entrance into her mouth as she did so.

Feeling the need to be honest, Yumi detached her lips from Touko momentarily as she replied "Only you can make me feel this way…Only you are permitted to touch me. I am forever yours, exclusively yours" Yumi admitted smiling contentedly as she stroked Touko's blushing cheek.

Ignoring Sachiko's presence, Touko pinned Yumi to the ground and began to thrust her hips into Yumi's. The words Yumi had spoken had been too much for her to handle as she eagerly pounded her hips into Yumi's, the latter's cries of ecstasy giving her momentum as she speed up gradually.

Despite the lack of penetration, Yumi was overwhelmed by the pleasure emitted from her body. An ache within her stomach and between her legs as Yumi writhed under Touko's less than gentle touch. Not that she minded however, Touko was hers and even without penetration she knew that she could never feel this good with a man because it would be meaningless. Touko was the only person she would ever allow to do this. The only person who could make her scream in such an undignified manner.

Touko positioned Yumi so that she could still stare at Sachiko. She wanted to deliver the final personal blow, wanted to deflower Yumi in front of Sachiko's tearful eyes as a message that Yumi was hers and could never be Sachiko's.

"Yumi…" Touko said as her fingers pressed into Yumi's sex harder and faster attempting to rupture the hymen with repeated pressure.

"Have you ever loved Sachiko or felt anything for her?"

Yumi's screams were suddenly silenced as Touko's fingers continued to explore Yumi's insides. Sachiko recognizing the silence turned towards the scene once more only to be met with Yumi's eyes staring into hers. The first time their eyes had connected in this ghastly world.

Her angel opened her mouth as she stared at Sachiko preparing to say the word she had longed to say to her Onee-sama.

"No. I never felt anything for Sachiko. I used her for her fame and power; she never meant anything to me. I shuddered at the thought of touching her even briefly. It sickened me every time I was forced to refer to her as Onee-sama. She means nothing to me…and never will." Yumi finished as she ignored Sachiko and returned her attention to Touko, who was smiling proudly at her with an inviting look the spoke of only one thing.

'_Love.'_

Whether in an unjust form the fact still remained that Yumi and Touko were in love.

Sachiko sank to her knees, her heart beating painfully within her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks as she cried for the entire lifeless world to hear. In her peripheral vision Sachiko could sense Yumi's ear piercing cries of pleasure as her hymen was ruptured by Touko's persistent fingers.

Yumi's slumped body as she rid the wave of her orgasm that ripped through her body. Touko resting atop of her own body as they consoled one another, drinking in this tender and forever lasting moment.

Sachiko wracked with tears, slid down the shard of glass the enclosed her lying crumbled in a fetal position on the ground as her eyes darkened and stared hopelessly at the two consoling each other. Her hopes and dreams crashing around her, the woman of her dreams was nothing more than that…a dream. An unrealistic goal for a naïve heart which had been burned by such a blatantly cruel rejection.

Sachiko watched Yumi's lips move as she spoke hopefully to Touko. Her hands caressing Touko's cheek as she spoke of her dreams and aspirations, none of which involved or even included Sachiko.

"I want to be with you forever Touko-chan. I want to be your wife. To have a baby with you, to leave this place forever. Leave Lillian, our families but most importantly of all…I want to be with you, just us together. I don't want Sachiko to interfere in our life." Yumi said as she embraced Touko's naked frame to her own, cupping her breasts as she spoke.

Touko smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement before speaking. "I agree. Let's leave Yumi, let's find our happiness…together."

And with Touko's last admission, the world around them began to fracture. Crumbling around them as Sachiko continued to stare at nothing but Yumi. The pair content with the situation they were placed in, content with the world around them crumbling in a blaze of glory, content with fading back into the realms of Sachiko's unconscious mind, to be together for the rest of eternity.

* * *

.

.

.

Blinking Sachiko's vision returned to the Rose Mansion where Yumi could be seen placing the cup into the cupboard above the sink, a cheerful hum emitting from her lips.

Sachiko's hold on her cup and saucer lessened until it slipped through her trembling fingers and shattered to pieces at her feet. Terrified by the sudden sound Yumi screamed in surprise before seeing her Onee-sama's cup broken at her feet.

Stepping closer to her Onee-sama, Yumi attempted to reassure Sachiko that everything would be all right, that she would clean up the mess and that she didn't have to worry.

"It's okay Onee-sama. It happens to me all the time. I'll get the dustpan and brush and clear it away myself." Yumi responded as she gazed fondly at the most wonderful Onee-sama she could have ever hoped for.

Humming to herself once more, Yumi knelt at the kitchenette and retrieved the dustpan and brush while admiring her Onee-sama's looks as she had been for some time.

'_Onee-sama is so beautiful…'_

'_I'm so lucky to have a kind and understanding Onee-sama…'_

'_But I hate to lie to her…'_

'_I have to tell her soon before it's too late…'_

'_Or before someone else reveals my secret.'_

She thought of Touko momentarily and smiled as she remembered their wonderful conversation two days ago. The memory still brought her happiness even now. Touko was truly special and effortlessly wonderful, in Yumi's eyes.

Sachiko watched as Yumi knelt before her, watched as Yumi's hand absentmindedly tucked strands of loose hair around her ear holding it in place while she carefully brushed the broken cup into the dustpan she had recently collected.

Her eyes narrowed in anger, outraged by the deception which had only occurred in her dreams yet still felt strangely tangible within her traumatised mind. With a new found determination to put the young brunette in her place, she turned towards the girl who looked at her with evident confusion puzzling her features.

'_Look at you kneeling before me…'_

'_Your rightful place, kneeling before me…'_

'_Recognizing that I am you superior and better.'_

Sachiko thought angrily as she watched Yumi return her attention to the broken cup. She was being ignored. Ogasawara Sachiko, daughter of the most powerful country in all of Japan was being ignored by a common woman. How dare Yumi show her such disrespect?

"Get up!" Sachiko snarled as her eyes never left Yumi's suddenly frozen body which shuddered at not only the request but at the vile tone it took. Yumi didn't as she was asked as she stood before the seething woman, without looking at Sachiko who was beginning to scare her.

Sachiko uncontrollably as the memory of her vision swam beneath her eye lids. Teasing her mercilessly, laughing at her weakness and ineptitude. It was too much and Sachio reacted the only way she knew how, angrily.

"How dare you," Sachiko shouted in a forbidding manner as she approached Yumi, tears threatening to pour from her eyes as she continued to run down a terrified Yumi. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think I can forgive you for what you've done to me?"

Yumi was confused. What was her Onee-sama talking about? What had she done to upset her so? She scanned her memories hoping for some sign of Sachiko's distress but she couldn't remember a single memory that hinted to this unexpected outburst.

"Why, Yumi? Why did you betray me? Why did you use me to further your own goals? Did you ever even care about me?" Sachiko sobbed as Yumi's eyes widened in horror.

Had she really done something so bad that could make her Onee-sama cry like this? The most wonderful person in Yumi's life. The one person who meant everything to her yet the very same person who she had hurt do badly.

She stood there frozen, ashamed of her uncaring behaviour and for whatever act had occurred which would lead Sachiko into believing she betrayed her. Her Onee-sama was really hurting and her pain was Yumi's pain so Yumi carefully pondered and evaluated Sachiko's words. Believing honesty and transparency was required to settle Sachiko's pained heart.

"I would never betray you Onee-sama. I don't want power or anything like that. I only want to support you Onee-sama. Like a Petite soeur should do. I have always cared you for you, more than you could ever know." Yumi admitted as she looked down at the floor fearing she had said too much or maybe even hurt her Onee-sama more than before.

Her thoughts however were violently halted as she felt the neck of her sailor uniform being pulled by something, or maybe even someone. Turning in fear to face the intruder, she saw Sachiko's hand tightening around her sailor collar before lifting towards her neck in an obviously intimidating fashion.

Yumi trembled within Sachiko's grasp as the latter stared back at her with cold, emotionless eyes. She closed her eyes in insurmountable fear as She had seen Sachiko withdrawing her hand above her, the simple act leaving Yumi no doubt that she was going to feel a stinging pain very soon.

And she was right.

Sachiko slapped Yumi across the face with her outstretched hand. The back of her hand making contact with Yumi's cheek as she continued to glare angrily at Yumi. The one who had betrayed and led her to act in such a way.

Blood began to drip from the corner of Yumi's mouth. Sachiko's hand had made contact with cheek to such an effect that her ear ringed and her teeth ached from the force exerted upon them. Surprised by the unexpected slap, Yumi cried out in pain. Shaking like a leaf as she waited for whatever was to come next.

"Ow! Let go of me Onee-sama. Please I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Whatever I did I'm sorry." Yumi begged as she continued to sob, the pain reaching her throat as she continued to remain in a nightmare she never believed could become reality.

Uncaringly, Sachiko moved her face closer to Yumi's own; never registering the terrified expression which begged for the return of the Onee-sama who loved, protected and would never harmed her in any way.

"When did it start Yumi? Why did you choose her? What was so special about her?" Sachiko asked in a threatening tone as she carefully observed Yumi's features for any hint of a lie, but also so that she could see the fear and hopelessness in her eyes.

Yumi stared at Sachiko bewildered at the words she spoke. What was her Onee-sama talking about? What girl? What was she talking about? Confusion replaced fear as she attempted to comprehend such a surprising question. Finally seeing no end to her contemplation she regretfully replied shakily.

"I don't understand Onee-sama. What do you mean?"

This logical response earned Yumi another hard slap to the face. Stumbling out of Sachiko's reach as the force of the assault left her cheek throbbing and her world to spin around her.

Feeling her grip loosen around Yumi's sailor collar, Sachiko quickly stalked Yumi as she staggered, obviously disorientated as she used the meeting table to regain her balance. Before Yumi even registered Sachiko's or the table she was using for support, Sachiko grabbed her by the collar once more pressing her advantage.

"Don't you dare refer to me in such a term? Why would I wish to be your Onee-sama now? Now that I know you have lied to me and used me?" Sachiko shouted, evading Yumi's personal space as she shouted directly in her face. Deafening the ears, and trembling in fear once more.

However, as the words slipped past her lips Sachiko suddenly became fearful and desperate. Yumi would almost definitely cut their bond due to her outrageous and unwarranted behaviour. She couldn't have that she needed Yumi, she had to fix this somehow, someway.

'_What did I just say…?'_

'_No…'_

'_Why did I say that…?'_

'_I can't lose Yumi. Not now, not ever.'_

Sachiko was about to take back her words and beg Yumi's forgiveness when she was interrupted by a terrified scream emanating from Yumi. Her eyes widening and her lips shaking as she fully comprehended Sachiko's words. Outrage and fear mirroring her voice as she spoke.

"Don't get rid of me. I'll do anything you ask of me but please Onee-sama never leave me. Hurt me, torture me, suffocate me if you must. I don't care, but I beg of you. Please don't leave me"

As the last words escaped Yumi's lips a whimper of pain left her lips at the thought of being abandoned by her Onee-sama. She could take the beatings, the hurtful words and snide comments but she couldn't bear the thought of losing Sachiko. She would rather die than let that happen.

Sachiko's anger subsiding slightly as a smile spread to her lips at her Petite soeur's unbreakable trust in her, even though she was being assaulted by someone who was supposed to shield her, protect her from this sort of treatment. But never the less, Yumi still wanted Sachiko to be a part of her life. The mere revelation brought her unquestionable happiness as she drank in the moment for all its worth.

"Then why did you lie to me? Why did you use me? Why Yumi, was it power, money? What made you turn your back on me?" Sachiko asked questioningly as she snarled at the younger girl who no longer trembled in fear but still shook ever so slightly as she battled to regain her composure.

"I never once used you Onee-sama or lied to you in any way. I've only ever…"

Sachiko's frustration was growing as the younger girl lied to her once again. The lie earned her another stern slap to the side of Yumi's head. The latter screaming in shock and pain at the stinging contact which added to her already horrific collection as a purple welt spread to her once flawless features.

"Lies," Sachiko snarled; her contempt and hatred for Yumi driving her actions as the hurt in her heart intensified. ", after everything I've done for you. You chose her. How could you betray me like this?"

Feeling understandably terrified, Yumi cowered before Sachiko blazing stare, the fear enveloping her as she prepared to ask Sachiko another question. Fearing that she would be hit once more by someone she had trusted more than her own family. She spoke nervously; stuttering as she struggled to form the words she feared would result in another stinging slap.

"I-I chose her? Wh-Who are you referring to O-Onee-sama?" Yumi shut her eyes preparing to feel Sachiko's displeasure in the shape of physical pain.

However Sachiko merely spat out the name that she had grown to despise and hate from the moment her unworthy lips had touched Yumi's divine mouth.

"Touko. That's who. How long has this been going on? Did you enjoy hiding this behind my back for so long?" Sachiko asked with venom laced within her words as she stared at the petrified brunette whose eyes widened in surprise.

"T-Touko-chan. Wh-what are you talking about. I've…"

That was the last straw. It was clear to Sachiko that Yumi hadn't learnt her place yet and as she tightened her grasp on the sailor collar she whipped Yumi around using the momentum to throw Yumi across the table.

"Ahh!"

Yumi slid across the table backwards, terror in her eyes, before she felt the edge of the chair collapse under her weight. She attempted to shift her body position to ease her uncomfortable flight to the floor but was unable to. She landed **hard** as her back made contact with the ground below, a sound of pain passing her lips as her back throbbed in agony, her leg tangled within the small space between the chairs back rest.

Whimpering in agony Yumi clutched her knee which had received a surprising collision with the edge of the table as she was thrown across the table. Sachiko was beyond insane at this point. Not once did she think she was causing pain to Yumi. All the time all she could think about was how Yumi had hurt and how she was hurting now more than ever.

Not realising that a part of her screamed for her to stop, begged her to calm down and comfort Yumi plead for her forgiveness. But it never registered Sachiko was far beyond understanding, she was almost beyond saving as she continued her unwarranted assault.

* * *

.

.

.

Moving around the table towards Yumi, Sachiko grabbed the injured brunette, who whimpered at Sachiko's touch, by the sailor collar once more and demanded angrily "Do not lie to me Yumi. I know about you and Touko. I've seen the way you look at each other. So full of love and admiration…it sickens me."

"Of course I love her. She's my Petite soeur, Onee-sama. Nothing more. We're not together, Onee-sama. And even if I was. I wouldn't be in the wrong for doing so." Yumi replied her injuries throbbing painfully but that pain was only temporary. The emotional she would receive from this treatment was far worse.

'_Why does Onee-sama think Touko and I are together…?'_

'_Why would it even matter to her…?'_

'_Is Sachiko disgusted by people like me…?'_

'_People who find others of the same sex attractive?'_

'_Does Onee-sama hate me because of how she makes me feel?'_

Once again, Sachiko twisted Yumi and pushed her down against the meeting table. Kicking away a chair as she pinned the younger girl arm's down against either side of her face.

The moon shined beautifully from the open window of the Rose Mansion, enhancing Yumi's already bruised yet beautiful features. Mesmerized Sachiko purposely placed her legs in between Yumi's, spreading them open as the latter struggled against Sachiko vice like grip.

Leaning forward, Sachiko momentarily felt her sex rub against that of Yumi's. She smiled to herself slightly before she quickly halted her progress and shook her head violently while still remaining in the rather intimate position.

'_What am I doing…?'_

'_I am not about to violate my own Petite soeur…?'_

'_No I would never do such a thing.'_

During Sachiko's honest contemplation, Yumi continued to stare at her Onee-sama with confusion as she felt her sex throb after the close proximity she had felt wash over her. Yumi's own thoughts were interrupted when Sachiko looked at her determination in her expression as she asked.

"Then why did you kiss her? You can't escape the truth now, Yumi. I saw you and Touko kissing, on the lips there was no mistake. Why Yumi? Why the deception?"

Yumi's eyes widened at Sachiko's words, suddenly realising the reason for her brutish behaviour as she replied honestly "That was just to say farewell. There was nothing in the kiss. It's just a respectable way to say goodbye to one another that's all."

After Yumi's admission, Sachiko slowly raised her hands from Yumi's sailor collar to around her throat, her fingers circling and stroking the nape of her neck. She was lying, Sachiko was sure of it. How long was she to keep this up? Why wouldn't she just tell her the truth?

"Don't lie to me Yumi. I've never once seen you greet someone in such a fashion. And if you speak the truth why wouldn't you greet everyone in such a friendly way?"

Yumi could both hear Yumi's questioning voice as well as her fingers that were lightly digging into the sides of her throat. As fear took hold of her once again she hurriedly spoke in a voice that highlighted the terror she felt at this present time.

"I-I do. That's how I say goodbye to everyone from the Yamayurikai. I kissed Touko-chan goodbye. Shimako-san, Yoshino-san, Rei-Sama and Noriko-chan. I promise you I meant nothing by it."

Sachiko was left perplexed momentarily by Yumi words as she wondered how many she had allowed to defile her lips. She became unreasonably outraged by the thought of Yumi kissing another, and with this thought her fingers tightened ever so slightly around Yumi's throat.

"Are you a whore Yumi-chan? Touko-chan wasn't enough for you so you had to have your way with the others? Shimako-chan, Noriko-chan, Yoshino-chan, Rei-san. Who else Yumi? Perhaps Tsutako-chan or maybe even Mami-chan or maybe Sei…"

This was to be Sachiko greatest mistake.

Yumi forgetting the fearful situation she had been placed in or the treatment she had received from her Onee-sama suddenly reacted violently. She struggled against Sachiko's grasp and screamed in unbridled outrage, as she attempted to harm the woman she once admired and looked up to.

"How dare you. I am not a whore. You don't anything about me, get your hands off me!" Yumi screamed as she writhed like a demon possessed against Sachiko sturdy hold on her.

Suddenly fearful, Sachiko applied further pressure to Yumi's wrists which had attempted to wrestle their way out of her vice like grip. She wondered how things had come to this. How things had deteriorated to such a violent extent that both herself and Yumi at different points in their struggle attempted to cause the other physical harm.

"Yumi, please calm down. I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean it. I was angry. Please I'm sorry Yumi."

Sachiko's worried pleas were meant with more screams of anger as Yumi continued to kick frantically, struggling within Sachiko's grasp as the former attempted to inflict as much physical pain as possible to the once notorious Ice Princess of Lillian Academy.

"You expect me to forgive you. You call me a whore and you expect me to crawl back to you like a dog. You hurt me, call me names and question my honesty. Yet you ask for my forgiveness. I will never forgive you." Yumi screamed hysterically as she finally managed to free a hand out of Sachiko's grasp.

With her free hand Yumi slapped the side of Sachiko's hand with a surprising amount of force for such a small and usually innocent school girl. Sachiko was shocked by the impact of Yumi's slap and her aggressive side took control of her once more, snarling as she pinned Yumi's arms against the table.

"You started this first Yumi. You're the one who hurt me. Why? Why did you do this to me Yumi?" Sachiko shouted as the pain in her heart began to bleed into other parts of her numb body.

But then suddenly a worrying question came to mind. Why did Yumi have her way with all the members of the Yamayurikai, except her? Why was she neglected? Was she seen by Yumi as unworthy? Sachiko quickly questioned Yumi about this before the brunette could respond to her initial enquiry.

"Why did you kiss them and…and…and not me, Yumi? Why didn't you kiss me?"

Yumi frantic struggling instantly ceased at Sachiko's words, as if she was frozen stiff or perhaps even brought back to her senses. Sachiko attempted to look Yumi in the eyes but the latter had purposely shifted her face away from Sachiko view.

"Why, Yumi? Was I not good enough for you? Did I lack something that they possessed? Answer me Yumi."

Yumi remained stock still, breathing heavily since the heated struggle against Sachiko's control which happened mere moments ago.

Suddenly remembering Yumi's reasoning for the kiss, Sachiko effortlessly lifted Yumi's arms above the brunette's head and rested them far back behind her head. She leaned on top of Yumi, their body's warmth enveloping the other as they breathed in sequence. If anyone were to walk in on them then they would have thought they were intruding on a rather intimate moment between the two.

"If your kiss was just a sign of friendship, then why didn't you kiss me? Do I mean that little to you, Yumi?"

Sachiko tried to position her face closer to Yumi's so that she could both see and hear her answer face to face but the latter continued to squirm under her grasp. Her face shifting this way and that, refusing to look Sachiko in the eye. Sachiko's fear growing as she realised this similar fact.

"I was right wasn't I? I never meant anything to you. You kissed our friends but never me, why? If I'm wrong then please tell me so? If I mean anything to you then please ease this pain I'm feeling. Kiss me Yumi? On the lips like you did for Touko-chan."

At these words Yumi started to tremble within Sachiko's grasp. Painful and heart-wrenching sobs passing her lips before she replied to her Onee-sama's question.

* * *

.

.

.

"No."

As the words rang through Sachiko ears she couldn't help but feel immense pain at these words as she slammed Yumi's wrists against the table again and again and again. Transferring her inner pain into physical form as she continued to hit Yumi's wrists into the table, crying bitterly at the heart-breaking rejection she had always expected.

No noise escaped from Yumi's lips as she allowed Sachiko to continue to hurt her, making no effort to stop her in the slightest. The welts and bruises spreading to her wrists and knuckles which rasped the wooden surface of the table in an unpleasant manner.

"I knew it. I never meant anything to you. How could you do this to me, Yumi? I trusted you?"

Sachiko ceased her assault, exhaustion and pair wracking her body as she simply crumbled on top of Yumi's front. She grasped the tattered and mangled front of Yumi's uniform as she cried in pain at the impossibly painful rejection.

"I could never kiss you, Onee-sama. With the others it meant nothing. But if I kissed you then it would have meant something." Yumi replied silent tears flowing from eyes and comforting words leaving her lips, as she continued to stroke her Onee-sama's bluenette hair.

Sachiko's sobs lessened, her sense heightening as she waited for Yumi to continue, prayed that Yumi would have something wonderful or reassuring to say while doubting its existence.

"If I kissed you then I would have suffered until the day you left me. I would have thought about your kiss every waking second of my life. Every time I went to sleep. Desiring you more, pushing your further and further away from me. I couldn't have that. I need you, Onee-sama."

Yumi lifted her hands from her sides and caressed Sachiko's slightly bruised and tender cheek. Lifting Sachio's face so that her eyes, which were red ringed and full of flowing tears, could look into her own which stared sadly down at the heiress.

"You could never feel the same way I do. You could never understand my need, and hunger for you. If I had kissed you then I would have wanted more. I would have lost you; through my own selfish needs…You could never love me, the same I loved you."

Several seconds past as Yumi's confession hung in the air between them, Sachiko was stunned by this unexpected revelation as Yumi's gaze lifted from her own and stared into a far off space. Sachiko was speechless as she drank in the moment she had never expected but desperately would happen in her lifetime.

"I love you, Sachiko" Yumi whispered sadly as Sachiko turned to face her at this very real confession but Yumi's face was facing away from her. Sachiko couldn't see Yumi's face and that hurt a little. That Yumi could not admit such a thing to her own face.

Despite this, Sachiko silent cries of surprise and relief rang through the Mansion and the dark shade of night over head. Her cries were suddenly halted when she felt a stinging sensation in her hand. Glancing down, Sachiko saw her hand covered in blood.

It all came back to her. Sachiko remembered the physical and emotional pain she had caused Yumi, the slaps, the wrenching of her hair, throwing her around like a rag doll, the horrendous accusations and vile words.

'_I was supposed to be her protector…'_

'_To be the one to protect Yumi from all this…'_

'_To shield her from the pain that could be afflicted upon her…'_

'_Absorb it if I had to…'_

'_But instead…'_

'_I've become the thing I've hated most…'_

'_The thing Yumi fears.'_

As these thoughts swirled before her conscious mind, Sachiko clutched the fabric of Yumi's sailor uniform. As Yumi lay there bloodied and bruised by Sachiko's violent and un-sisterly treatment. Sachiko cried louder then she had ever done before at realising she was the reason for Yumi's pain, her discomfort and her fear.

"I forgive you Onee-sama. So please stay with me. Don't leave me alone, never leave me. Stay with me." Yumi pleaded in a silent far off whisper that rang around the Mansion echoing against its barren walls.

The experience became too much for Yumi to handle as she retreated into her hollow shell, the oblivious Sachiko no longer realising that Yumi was slipping from her grasp even though she lied there still very much alive, breathing and seemingly peaceful. But that was just a shell. The woman who was so loved by friends, peers and family was fading away into the deepest recess of her mind to escape the pain that had forced her to end her existence.

Sachiko's past actions returned in full force, assaulting her mind with images that terrified and haunted her. How dare she do this to Yumi? How dare she act in such a way to someone she loved? She remembered everything. Yumi's frightened screams. The pained expression on her face. The confusion on her face clear to see as Sachiko continued to abuse her both physically and mentally over such a trivial and harmless matter.

Their once close relationship which had been built upon the foundations of trust and honesty had been shattered because of Sachiko's unfounded accusations and jealousy. Yumi was broken, abused by someone she trusted above all else yet the one who had irrevocably erased her from existence.

"Yumi. I-I'm sorry."

Silence permeated the atmosphere until she heard Yumi respond.

"It's all right Onee-sama. I am nothing but a whore, correct me as you see fit."

Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

That wasn't Yumi's voice. It lacked the usual cheerfulness or eagerness that was normally placed behind her words. Yumi's voice was flat, almost soulless. As if Yumi had been replaced by an emotionless being instead of the cheerful person who had once claimed ownership of this frail and beautiful body.

In panic, Sachiko hurriedly turned to look at Yumi only to be shocked by the sight that would haunt her for the rest of her life. There lay Yumi, her eyes open, mocha brown pupils darkening to an unhealthy extent as they filled her eyes completely. She didn't seem to acknowledge anything. Not even when Sachiko waved her hand in front of her eyes. Yumi didn't blink once as if she wasn't…

As Sachiko suddenly comprehended a terrifying thought, she began to hurt more than she could have ever believed possible as she continued to gaze upon the woman she supposedly loved. Pain crippling her body as she forced the next words passed her quivering lips.

"No Yumi, please. I take it back. It was me. Please come back Yumi, I didn't mean any of it. I was jealous, Yumi please I'm sorry," Yumi then suddenly whined a loud cry as she observed Yumi lying unresponsive. No concern, worry or even disgust clouding her features. ", Yumi. I won't harm you again I promise. I'll love you as you rightfully deserve so please, come back to me."

Another cry escaped Sachiko's lips as Yumi body remained rigid in her grasp, her soulless voice floating within the barren room as her eyes remained unfocused, the usual sparkle with her eyes forever extinguished.

2I won't leave you, Onee-sama. You could never harm me Onee-sama. You have only ever shown me love and understanding. I am grateful for that." Yumi replied faintly as her voice inflected no emotion. Nothing except barren word's which were as barren as the entity that lived within Yumi's being.

Sachiko carefully and slowly positioned herself to Yumi's face, being careful not to harm her any more than she had. Yumi didn't flinch at her touch, nor struggle as Sachiko stared into her lifeless eyes which hadn't closed for some considerable time.

"Yumi. Yumi please I know you're in there. Come back to me. I will never harm you again, I promise."

Sachiko cupped Yumi's cheek in emphasis as she attempted to smile while under the strain of her overwhelming emotions and the memory of Yumi's terrified expression fresh in her mind. Yumi didn't respond merely looked but never saw Sachiko in her field of vision. It was dark, so very cold and isolated within Yumi's surroundings. She was all alone.

Sachiko spoke once again hoping to get a response from the real Yumi. Not this imposter but the real Yumi. The Yumi she had fallen in love with, the Yumi she had spent 3 wonderful years. The Yumi she had hurt beyond repair and beyond redemption.

"Yumi, please come back. Hurt me, cut our ties of sisterhood, anything. But please don't leave. The Yamayurikai needs you. I need you. Touko needs you. Your family needs you… I promised to take you to the amusement park didn't i? We can go whenever you want but please come back to me."

A painful whimper escaped her lips as she hugged Yumi closer to her bosom where he beating heart cried out in emphasis. Yumi's eyes remained unfocused her pupils impossibly dark and large. A shadow cast across her eyes which could never be removed, caging Yumi within her shell. Never to return.

"I would never hurt you, Onee-sama. All I need is you. No Yamayurikai, No Touko, No family, No amusement park. Just you. Onee-sama."

Wailing is despair; Sachiko embraced her Petite soeur tightly which Yumi did not react to. Not a shiver to her vile presence or an attempt to complete the hug. She just lay there lifeless staring at the ceiling without actually seeing it.

"Yumi?"

…

…

"I am here Onee-sama. Forever and ever…"

Her heart forever broken, Sachiko merely settled herself next to Yumi, holding her closer to her own frame for reassurance that Yumi would come back. Hoping against hope that the simple act would bring Yumi back to life.

But it never happened. Yumi didn't respond what so ever.

The kind, passionate, loving girl with a hundred wonderful facial expressions was no more. Replaced by a soulless being who cared for no one. Not her family, the students of Lillian High, The Yamayurikai, Touko-chan. Not even Sachiko.

Yumi was gone. The future she had always dreamed of extinguished in a heartbeat.

A future where she sat alongside her Onee-sama, smiling as they fell in love, experienced life together and raised a beautiful family in their warm comforting home. Their daughter welcoming her mother's home as they came back from a hard day's work. Watching their child drift to sleep as they tucked her into bed. Sachiko and Yumi sharing a kiss in the night of day, as the moonlight shined its rays upon them.

A future she would no longer live to see. A future robbed of her by the very same person she longed to share it with.

Ogasawara Sachiko.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Notes: Apologizes that this update isn't Love Will Tear Us Apart related or Forever Drifting related but I wanted to share this story that only recently crossed my mind.

I wanted to explore what jealousy and bitterness could make a person different. How it can change them mould them into something unrecognizable until they have gone too far to change what they have done.

In must also apologize for the tardiness of my work. My beta reader is on holiday till the 31st but I've felt the need to write something other than my Love Will Tear Us Apart story which I don't feel comfortable updating till it's properly checked.

This is also not proof read. There are 22 pages which I wrote in one sitting and I just don't have the strength to go through it all over again and check 3 times (I must always check my work 3 times, Severe Asperger's I'm afraid :P) but like I said I'm just too tired to do that. So apologizes if there were any mistakes, I'm sure I'll come back and re-work it at a later date.

This is of course a one-shot which means there will be no continuation. This was merely to get a story out of my mind and an unfortunately familiar condition which is based loosely on Yumi's change at the end.

So please enjoy and I'm hoping to write another one-shot very soon. That one will be more uplifting tale, involving a lot of creative moments between an intimate and bold Sachiko who finally gets to have her way with a surprised and silently excited Yumi. It will be very hot; I can assure you of that.

Wish you all the best and I hope you appreciated my story, even if you couldn't enjoy it.

:D

Miracles79


End file.
